Fictionalcharacteropolis
by pandagirl247
Summary: The place I made up in my head: Fictionalcharacteropolis(Fictional-character-opolis). The world of fictional characters. From Inuyasha to Baka and Test to Fruits Basket and more. You can skip around to the series you've watched, but you have to read the first chapter. Rating might change. Much randomness. What would you do if you woke up in a world full of fictional characters?
1. Penthouse

Fictionalcharacteropolis

Chapter 1: Penthouse

I woke up in a penthouse.

That's right, a _penthouse_.

I have no idea how I got here, and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything that would lead up to this.

I'm alone, and very confused.

I have always wanted a penthouse, ever since I was in 3rd grade.

But I don't know how I got one.

I am wearing a sleeping yukata.

You heard me.

A sleeping yukata.

I stand up next to my humungous bed and walk to the window.

I open the curtains and gaze out that window at a world I have only imagined.

And I have imagined it before.

Fictionalcharacteropolis!

It has to be!

The place where all the fictional characters are, and you can dream up whatever you want!

I thought I made it up, but it's real!

I hope this isn't a dream…

Outside my window is a view that would make any fangirl happy.

There are buildings from every anime I've watched and every book I have ever read.

Fumizuki Academy, from Baka and Test

Shigure's house, from Fruits Basket

The Bone Eater's Well from Inuyasha!

This is fangirl heaven!

I turn back to the glorious bedroom I woke up in and walk to the closet.

I open it to see a range of clothes from all different anime and books, from various school uniforms, to kimonos, to the clothes that were worn by characters all over!

I don't know what to wear first!

I decide to go visit Fumizuki Academy, since I saw the school.

I put on the school uniform and admire myself in the mirror.

I open the door, and see a staircase that goes downstairs.

But there's like a holographic field separating it from this floor.

And then it starts talking to me!

"Hello, newcomer?" It says.

The voice is of a woman.

"Y-yes…"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Jami," I reply.

"Please enter the field. You will be able to customize yourself."

I hesitate, but step through, prepared to walk down the stairs.

Instead I see a clone of myself.

The ground and walls are pink all around me, and I have no shadow.

It's like I'm nowhere, but I know I'm just inside the field.

"Please think of what you would like to look like, I will do my best," the voice says.

I think of myself with bunny ears and bunny ears pop onto the clone in front of me!

I realize I can do whatever I want, and decide to make myself that anime character I never drew.

In the end I have bunny ears, my hair is in a ponytail, it's still blonde, and I look prettier than I ever have.

And I just realized that I am anime!

But it's like real life, only anime.

It's complicated, but it doesn't feel 2D, it feels 3D, but it's anime.

Never mind.

"I'm finished," I say.

I am resumed to walking down the stairs.

When I get downstairs, there is a long hallway with doors along it.

But I run to the end of the hallway, and enter a room at the end.

Perfect.

Those other doors meant nothing, and I am now in my real dream house.

I am in a living room, and there is a dining room and kitchen next to it, just no doors dividing them.

There are, however, doorways.

The TV is huge, and I turn it on to see that every channel is a different anime or show with a fandom.

And I can search for any anime I want!

I can watch any anime at any time; any episode!

The couch is the most fluffiest and most comfortable ever

And the coffee table disappears or reappears whenever I snap my fingers.

I stand up from the couch and walk over to a computer at a desk.

The desk is big, and the computer is the fastest running computer ever.

On the computer I can look up anything I want, and anything I wouldn't want to see doesn't show up.

There is also a laptop that never runs out of power and has free Wi-Fi wherever I go.

The desk chair spins and can go as low or high as I want, and easily, too.

It is also as comfy as the couch.

Next to the computer is an unlimited stack of papers, lined and blank, and also mechanical pencils.

And there are colored pencils.

Basically I can write or draw anything from fan arts to novels.

I walk over to the kitchen, which is big and has all the kitchen supplies I'll need.

There is also much counter space including an island.

The fridge is filled with my favorite foods, and only things that I like.

But they're healthy, too, because it's magical.

Even the desserts are healthy, but they still taste like dessert.

In the pantry are the food that don't go in the fridge

And on the island are jars of candy:

A jar of butterscotches

A jar of Hershey kisses

And a jar of dum-dum lollipops.

In the dining room there's a large table that can fit as many people as you want it to because it's magic.

And the chairs disappear or reappear when you want a different amount.

I decide to go look in the long hallway later, and head to Fumizuki Academy.

The door is in the living room, by the way.


	2. Baka and Test

Fictionalcharacteropolis

Chapter 2: Baka and Test

I walk past more buildings from more fandoms, and eventually find my way to the school.

Despite my high grades, I head to class 2F, just because.

I would rather be in that class anyways; I would probably fail the placement test just to be in class F.

Inside, I see who I'm looking for: Akihisa, Himeji, Minami, Yuuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi, and the others.

"Hi…" I say, walking over to them.

I noticed that my bunny ears had disappeared when I entered the school, probably so I look human.

"Hi, what's your name?" Akihisa asks me.

"Oh, I'm…" I think of a name, fast. "I'm Asuka."

"Cool, I'm Yoshii, and this is Minami, Himeji, Yuuji, Kouta, and Hideyoshi."

I pretty much fit in, mostly because I know what to say since I was obsessed with this anime

Later on class F has to test out another update to the summoner test war system.

I can't wait to see what my avatar looks like!

This time we're all supposed to summon our avatars at the same time.

This is mostly because of what happened last time.

Mine has a black and purple kimono, hair in a ponytail, and a blonde fox tail.

I also have a sword that's as big as my entire avatar.

"Woah! Your avatar is cool!" Yoshii says.

"Thanks, Yoshii," I reply. "Yours is so cute though!"

I pet his avatar on the head.

But then it seems like I'm petting him, too.

Oops, forgot he was a probationary student…

I take my hand off of its head and stand up.

"So what's up with the update this time?" Minami asks.

"Yeah, nothing strange seems to be going on," Himeji adds.

Suddenly, all of our avatars disappear.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'll try summoning mine again," Yoshii says. "Summon!"

But his avatar doesn't appear; he turns into his avatar!

"Whoa! Let me try!" I exclaim. "Summon!"

Now I'm wearing a black and purple kimono, have a fox tail, and am holding a giant sword.

The sword, surprisingly, is lightweight.

"My turn!" Minami exclaims, summoning her avatar.

"Summon!" Himeji says.

"Summon!" Yuuji says.

"Summon!" Kouta says.

"Summon!" Hideyoshi says.

We all look just like our avatars, only we're not chibi.

"This is so cool!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but where are our avatars?" Yuuji asks.

"We're them!"

"So… we have to fight?!" Yoshii asks.

"I hadn't thought about that…" Himeji says.

"Oh great! Now we're like probationary students; we feel what our avatars feel!" Minami exclaims.

"Only we are the avatars," Hideyoshi adds.

"I don't like this so much anymore…" I say.

"But I liked fighting with my avatar!" Akihisa exclaims. "This is boring; we're all the same."

"Guess this update was just as bad as the others," Yuuji adds.

We all eat lunch together, and I feel kind of bad for being a fangirl.

They have no idea that their lives were a TV show!

I wonder how they would describe themselves...

"So tell me a bit about yourselves," I say at lunch.

"Where do I start?" Akihisa asks. "We're all pretty strange, I guess."

"Just... One by one, tell me who you are. You go first, Yoshii."

"Alright. My name's Akihisa Yoshii. I'm a probationary student in class F at Fumizuki Academy. Um..."

"I meant your personality, like who are you really?"

"I've never really thought about it before, I guess."

"I'll tell you about myself first, then," I say. "My name is Asuka, I like writing and drawing, I can play the flute, and..."

What should I say now? I can't mention my grades or fanfiction, but...

"And I like anime."

They have anime in anime, write?

"Okay then, I'll give it a shot," Yoshii says. "My grades are terrible, I have a low food budget, and these are pretty much my only friends," he says.

I laugh a little at his description of himself.

But it is true, I guess.

"Alright then, Minami, your turn!" I exclaim.

"Okay. I'm Minami Shimada, my math grades are OK, I'm from Germany, and I have a little sister named Haduki."

"Himeji, your turn!"

"Oh, um, ok. I'm Mizuki Himeji, I love to cook, my grades are good, and..." her face turns into a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Who am I?!" she exclaims. "I don't even know how to describe myself!"

"No, that was a great description!" I exclaim. "Plus, you learn more about a person by spending time with them."

"Okay..."

"Yuuji, your turn!"

"Alright then... I'm Yuuji Sakamoto, my grades aren't that great, but I have strategy, I'm the class rep, and-"

"And he's going to be my husband," Shouko concludes.

She has been sitting next to him the whole lunch, by the way.

"Shouko, why don't you describe yourself?" I offer.

"Ok. I am Yuuji's fiance. He is mine and only mine. No one will interfere."

I'm pretty sure everyone besides her, including me, just did an anime sweat drop.

"Um, Kouta, your turn," I say.

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya, and I like to stalk- I mean take pictures of women- I mean, uh, of stuff."

"Ok, Hideyoshi's turn!"

"Alright. I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita's twin, and I am a guy."

"Well of course you're a guy, you didn't have to specify," I say.

What? I figured I might as well get on Hideyoshi's good side!

"Y-you thought I was a guy?!" Hideyoshi asks.

"Of course, you are one, aren't you? You're wearing the boy's school uniform."

"C'mon, Hideyoshi, don't deny it. You're a girl!" Yoshii cuts in.

"I keep telling you, I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi yells, annoyed.

I mean, we all know that Hideyoshi is neither a guy nor a girl, but if he- wait no, it- wants to be considered a guy, why not?

After school I head back to the penthouse, happy that I actually got to meet them.

I wonder which anime I'll visit tommorrow..?

Do none of them realize the world they're living in?

Or… Are they all aware of each other; possibly even friends with characters in other series'?!


End file.
